


step on me

by wvvjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, i want some woobin, lowercase intended, minho is just a friend, support this ship, this is un-betaed, we die like heroes, woobin is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvvjin/pseuds/wvvjin
Summary: "step on me, woojin senpai.""i really don't want to."





	step on me

minho looked up when he heard two girls from a few tables over giggled quite loudly, considering they're in the library. he was surprised they weren't kicked out yet, they've been acting like that since they stepped in here. he rolled his eyes and focused back on his homework. not that he could because someone just dumped 3 textbooks in front of him. that someone being seo changbin.

"get out of here." 

"hyung, please help me. i have to study for tomorrow's quiz and i still don't know anything about algebra." he looks like he's about to cry, but minho still have 4 pages of essay to write. 

"i'm busy, changbin-ah. i have to send this essay tomorrow. can't you ask chan hyung instead?" he sighed. he wanted to help him but he got homework to be done too.

"chan hyung is missing. i can't find him anywhere. he won't pick up my calls too." changbin was pouting and minho wanted to know why chan was missing because they walked to school together this morning? he should be in school. 

"let me try calling him." minho fished out his phone from inside his bag and saw 2 texts from chan. he looked up to changbin and raised a questioning eyebrow. changbin raised both. 

"he texted me. didn't he text you?" 

changbin groaned. "my phone died right after calling him." 

minho ignored him and pulled up the text from chan. 

'hey min, if you see changbin, ask him why he called and tell him i'm in the nurse's office.'

'passed out in class lol'

"chan hyung is in the nurse's office. he passed out during class so i guess he's resting there." minho threw his phone back in his bag and changbin huffed.

"that asshole hyung really just survived on 3 hours of sleep for the past 5 days. i'd rather fail this test than making him stay up and teach me about stupid algebra." 

minho chuckled. changbin was really that desperate if he came to him about mathematics. it was as if he didn't know minho almost failed his tests and quizzes when he took them last year. chan really helped him a lot with his studies, especially with math. woojin helped him a lot too. whenever they got paired up for assignments, minho didn't have to worry about having at least passing marks because they'd definitely get an A. and woojin's a sweetheart too. basically everyone wanted to get in his pants. changbin included. oh wait.

"hey, i know someone else who can help." minho smirked. 

changbin's eyes lit up as he heard the words came out of minho's mouth, but he immediately frowned when he saw the smirk. "take that smirk off. i don't like it." 

"well, you'll like this person who's going to help you with your quiz," minho said with a grin. there's panic in changbin's eyes as they widened. color drained from his face.

"no way." 

"woojin hyung."

"did you not hear me?" changbin hissed as minho tried not to laugh. the librarian hushed them and he wanted to flip her off because they weren't even that loud.

"listen. he's the only one available right now-" 

"oh how are you so sure he's available?" 

"will you shut up and let me talk?" 

changbin grunted and crossed his arms across his chest. he gave a small nod to minho to let him continue talking.

"okay, so, i know he'll be available because i asked him earlier to tutor me on english today but he said he's only free at night because he has football practice after school." changbin gasped.

"you're really out here trying to snatch my crush of 2 years. and i call you my best friend." 

"i have a boyfriend, thank you very much. but i told him that i have to postpone it to another time because it's game night tonight with jisung and i'm not in the rush to complete the homework so yeah, that's how i know he's free tonight." 

"why are you playing games with jisung on school night?" 

"stop judging us. anyway, i can tell him right now about you needing his help. i'm sure he'll be a great help." the smirk on minho's face returned. 

changbin groaned and buried his face in his books. "how can you so casually suggested that? do you not know how i function around him?" 

minho folded his arms, leaning back in his seat and hummed. 

"i don't!" changbin whispered harshly, trying to keep his tone down. his head pounded, just at the mere thought of being alone with his long time crush made him dizzy. he might as well join chan hyung in the nurse's office. 

"listen, you really don't have any choice, and he's a perfect tutor. i can assure you that. and you can't cancel anyways. i just texted him and he said okay. i'll send you his location later." 

changbin shot up from his seat, grabbing minho's collar and pulling him close. 

"are you crazy?!" 

"mr. seo, if you want to keep being loud, i'm going to have to ask you to leave," the librarian said from her place, glasses perched on top of her nose. 

"wait no, please. i'm sorry." changbin's voice wavered as he slowly returned to his seat. minho's face was red as he tried not to laugh his head off. changbin gave up. he leaned back and closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh.

"i'm fucked."

"literally or figuratively?"

"i might as well die. i'd rather die than humiliate myself in front of an angel. kim woojin is an angel. he's so beautiful, i can't bear to present myself in front of him. me. a trash. he can push me down and i'll thank him."

"changbin,"minho said, clearing his throat.

"step on me, woojin senpai." 

"i really don't want to."

a new voice piped up and changbin's throat went dry. he'd recognized that voice everywhere. and in this exact moment, he wanted to cry. he cracked open his eyes slowly. 

and there's kim woojin, in all his glory. shone by the sunlight filtered in through the window behind him, he was practically glowing. smiling down at changbin with his charming, friendly smile that attract people to him like bees attracted to honey. changbin couldn't tore his eyes away from him. he noticed a new piercing on woojin's left earlobe. he wanted to run his hand through the soft flowy hair that ran a little bit past the elder's eyebrows. his collarbone peeked out from underneath his school shirt, and changbin wanted to trace the outline with his fingers. woojin let out a soft chuckle and divert his attention towards minho who was watching their entire interaction amusedly. 

"hey, minho." 

"hi, hyung. send me your location later, i'll send it to changbin." 

"or you can just send me changbin's number, and i can send him the location myself." 

minho grinned. "that works too."

changbin snapped out of his trance and sat upright. his eyes darted from minho to woojin and back to minho. and then to woojin. 

"woojin hyung." 

"hi, changbin. i'll see you tonight, yeah? don't be late. i'll see you later." woojin threw him a wink and walked away towards his friends. 

changbin coughed. "i can't breathe. hyung, help me." 

minho sighed and gathered all of his and changbin's belongings. he grabbed changbin's arms and dragged him out. "come on, let's take you to the nurse's office." 

changbin willingly complied. he's just going to push the fact that kim woojin just ask for his number from minho and also wink at him to the back of his head. he could just panic later tonight. right now, he's just about to pass out.

\--

tonight came quickly, not as how changbin would imagine it to be. he thought time would pass slowly, but that probably just worked when he's anticipating for the moment to happen. he wanted time to go slower. he's not ready. but it's already 7.30, and he was just done showering and standing in front of his wardrobe, contemplating on what to wear. 

"it's not even a date, what the fuck seo changbin just wear anything," he whispered to himself and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a white hoodie. if he's not wearing anything fancy then he might as well dress comfortably. he grabbed his bag and after bidding goodbye to his mom, he walked out the front door, suddenly regretting not wearing a beanie and a jacket. the wind blew quite harshly, messing his hair and making his hands cold. changbin sucked in a breath and walked faster. he might not be ready to be alone with woojin but he also didn't want to die out here in the cold. 

woojin's house came into view sooner than he thought. he went up the stairs leading to the house and rang the doorbell. a few seconds passed, changbin was growing impatient because he was shivering and before he could ring the doorbell once more, the door flew open. if woojin's t-shirt was worn backwards and he seemed a little breathless, changbin didn't make any comment on that. 

"hi, hyung. i hope i'm not late." 

"hey. yeah, you're right on time. come in," woojin said as he backed away from the doorframe, allowing changbin inside. woojin's house was not that much different from his. "are your parents home?" 

"uh, no. they went out for dinner. it's their anniversary today." woojin walked up the steps and changbin followed suit. they got to the elder's bedroom, and when changbin saw a keyboard at the corner of the room, he fell in love even more. his imagination brought him to the moment where woojin would play him a song and sang him to sleep. he fought the urge to smile. 

"sorry, it's a little messy in here," woojin said with a little laugh, "have a sit." 

changbin sat down on the floor where woojin's books and pens were thrown about. he figured that woojin was probably studying earlier before he arrived. 

"i was revising about algebra before you got here. i need to study before i teach you. i kind of forgot a lot of it already," woojin chuckles. 

changbin wanted to tell him that it's fine, they could study together and as he looked up to tell him that, he saw that woojin had taken off his shirt and was finding a new one in his drawer. changbin gulped. 

woojin. shirtless. abs. 

'sexy,' his brain suggested.

'shut up,' was his reply. 

changbin was struggling to breathe. he was also struggling to avert his eyes. woojin turned around to face him and changbin was gaping like a fish. 'nice first impression, seo changbin,' he mentally slapped himself across the face. 

"you okay?" woojin smiled and raised a questioning eyebrow. changbin coughed and turned his face away. "yeah, fine. i'm fine." 

"i'll get you some water okay?" woojin went out the door and changbin fished out his phone from his pocket. 

to: minho

'i dont think i can do this. come save me please.' 

he got his reply fast. 

from: minho

'im saving my ass from losing in this game. have fun, bro. dont forget to use condoms.'

to: minho

'fuck you, man'

from: minho

'maybe fuck woojin instead'

changbin threw his phone in his bag when woojin walked inside with a glass of water which changbin received gratefully. woojin grabbed one of the books lying around and put on his glasses. "shall we start? it's algebra, right?" 

changbin stared at him instead. "i didn't know you wear glasses, hyung." 

woojin got a little red in the face. "ah, i wear contacts to school. glasses bothers me so much, i don't really like them. i just wear them in the house." 

changbin nodded. "you look good in them, though." 

woojin laughed. changbin want to pat himself on the back. he made kim woojin laugh. that's an accomplishment. he's proud of himself. he gave a small smile to the elder.

"you look cute too when you wear your glasses," woojin gave him another wink that day. changbin's heart skipped a beat. the night's going to be long, and he didn't think he could survive this. 

half an hour in, and changbin was still very much clueless about whatever it was woojin was teaching him. he knew it was algebra woojin was talking about, but the only thing he could focus on was the way woojin would sometimes push his hair back with his hands and letting them fall back onto his forehead, or the way his glasses slid down his nose and he nudged them back up with his pointer finger, or the way his shorts rode up a little too high on his thigh. changbin was definitely not staring at the smooth, pale skin exposed in front of him. 

"that's just basically it, you'll get better if you do a lot of exercises. there are a few questions here, should we try to do them?" woojin smiled as he looked up to changbin. 

"maybe i can try to do you instead," changbin's eyes went wide, as he realized he just said his thoughts out loud. woojin's ears had gotten red, as he let out a soft chuckle. 

"hyung, please, i'm so sorry. i didn't mean to say that-" 

"maybe buy me dinner first." 

"what?" changbin stopped his rambling as he watched woojin inching closer towards him. he backed up against the foot of woojin's bed. the elder invited himself into changbin's lap, and changbin felt like his heart was about to physically jump out of his chest. woojin lowered his hands to changbin's chest. 

"your heart is beating way too fast. you're getting red too, changbin. do you want me to go?" 

"no," changbin replied as he snaked his arms around woojin's waist, "can you kiss me?" 

"it depends. can i call you my boyfriend?" 

"of course, hyung." 

"then i'll kiss you." 

\--

"do you really mean it?" changbin asked in a soft voice, tracing his finger on woojin's chest as he cuddled up to him. they were snuggled together on woojin's bed, all books and study sessions forgotten. woojin got his arm wrapped around changbin's shoulder, keeping the younger in place next to him.

the elder hummed. "what do you mean?" 

"when you talked about calling me your boyfriend?" changbin pushed himself up on his elbow and looked straight into woojin's eyes. he looked for sincerity in them, and he found them. woojin's smile reached his eyes. "of course i mean it, changbin. you have no idea how much i looked forward to meeting you tonight. i was so nervous, i swear. i didn't even know what to wear," woojin laughed as he recalled the moments from earlier. 

“well, you can just not wear anything,” changbin replied, resisting the smirk on his lips. 

“we just have to make out at the front door then. i was just changing my t-shirt earlier and you just, stopped functioning,” woojin said with a soft smile. changbin playfully hit the elder in the chest. “hey, that wasn’t very nice. you just looked super hot, okay.”

“but i think it’s nice that you think me being shirtless is hot.”

changbin rolled his eyes. “hyung, literally everyone in school wants to get in your pants.”

woojin pushed changbin back down with vigor and straddled his hips, pinning both his hands above his head. he moved to lick a strip down changbin’s throat, and then upwards to his earlobe, and continue placing a few kisses trailing down changbin’s neck. the younger squirmed, giggling breathlessly as woojin sucked on a flesh at the junction between his neck and his shoulder, leaving a blaring red spot on the skin. he gave it a kiss afterwards, feeling proud of his work and looking up to meet changbin’s excited eyes.

“well, i want to get in yours only.”

\--

changbin was kind of sulking when woojin walked him home after dinner. woojin poked him in the cheek, laughing when changbin swatted his hand away.

“what’s wrong, love?”

“why did you do all that if you weren’t planning to, you know, do that?”

woojin couldn’t help but burst out laughing. he had to stop walking to compose himself and to catch his breath, leaning on a tree and clutching his stomach. changbin looked at him like he couldn’t believe himself. 

“it’s not even funny, why are you laughing?!” changbin stomped his feet like a child and woojin quickly came to his side, wiping his laugh-induced tears. he took changbin’s small, dainty hands in his. 

“love, i don’t want you to think that i was just playing you or anything. i don’t want you to think that i just want your dick. yes, i do want your dick, but i also want to know your favourite music, your favourite ice-cream flavour, what you want to do during holidays. i want to know all about you. what you think about during rainy days, what you dreamt about last night, or if you had a good day or a terrible day. i want to know all of it because,” woojin took a deep breath, “seo changbin, i really like you. so, let’s take it slow, okay? let me do this like a real man, for you. let me take you on a date. tomorrow. i’ll buy you dinner. to celebrate you doing well on your quiz. how does that sound?”

“you don’t even know if i’ll do well or not tomorrow,” changbin mumbled, hiding his reddening face in the scarf woojin put around him earlier. 

“i know you’ll do great. so, it’s a date tomorrow, okay?” woojin squeezed his hands, reassuring him that everything will turn out great. changbin looked up to him and smiled.

“okay.”

 

*

 

( “you’re wearing your tie.”

“yes, and i see that you’re still stupid, hyung.”

“you never wear your school tie.”

“why are you making such a big deal about this? it’s a tie. deal with it,” changbin huffed in annoyance, but quickly changing his expression when he saw woojin walking over towards them. the elder stopped beside him, saying hi to the both of them.

“i’ll see you tonight, yeah?” woojin leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, smiling at minho whose eyes were as wide as saucers, before walking away.

“holy shit,” was the only thing that minho managed to get out past his lips.

“shut up, hyung.”

minho continued to stare at him, expression somewhat turning into suspicion and afterwards, realization, after a few minutes of doing so. soon enough, a sly smirk appeared on his face. changbin hated him. 

“so that’s why you’re wearing your tie today, huh? that’s also why you didn’t answer any of my calls or texts last night. you were busy, and you’re hiding a hickey underneath that collar.”

“i said, shut. up.” )

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is as usual, not proofread so i apologize for any mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> also, woobin anyone? i just need a reason to write about this ship and also to keep my not-so-creative juices flowing. i love them so much ughh the feels
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated! i would love to scream about stray kids with you guys so hit me with the comments people thank you


End file.
